Sleepwalking in Daylight
by ChaosCrusader
Summary: Welcome to the world of killers a.k.a assassins. Warning: Don't read this if you can't accept the death of anyone. And when I say anyone, I mean anyone.


**May I dedicate this story to one of my favorite authors, who is claimed to be a great fan of One Piece too, though he'll never know who the hell I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I do, Trafalgar Law would be my creation and he'll forever be mine. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sanji: Killing is a pretty good job**

In a small office which was located at the top right corner of an oldish building, the ceiling fan spun with a loud creaking sound like it was going to be broken off anytime soon. But Sanji didn't mind that. Even though he had a fortune stashed away in varies bank accounts, the last thing he would want to do with was to spend them on renovating this office. With his mouth clamped shut, he exhaled the smoke through his nose, fixing his gaze on the big leather sofa. _It would be better to have women all over it, _he thought.

Sitting on a burgundy leather desk chair, hands folded on the cherry desk, Sanji fell into a contemplative mood. This office couldn't be changed. Sanji wanted it to be exactly the same way. He wanted this office remained unchanged like how Zeff left it to him before Zeff went on for a quest three years ago. Moreover, the agency he ran wasn't a legal one. It would bring disaster to have a large signage with "Killers Co." written on it. He wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life being chased by the cops. He rather had ladies to do that.

Come to think of it, it had been a long time since his last meeting with Zeff. It was a blustering night. Both of them were drinking on the rooftop, with tankards filled with beer in their hands, humming different tunes by heart. Sanji knew that the skyscrapers would always be a good spot if you want to enjoy the breeze in a city, because that was what Zeff had told him. Zeff, his master, was giving his last lecture to him on that night.

"As a killer, you must never take every kill as your last kill. Anyone who dares to say that have no guarantee to be back as a killer again," Zeff said in a half-drunken tone. Sanji did not understand what was his master trying to tell him, but he remained silence. The most probity task of a killer, Sanji knew it the best. A killer has got to master the skill of escaping. He still could be accepted if he ever missed his target, but he would never be a true killer if he failed to escape all the way down from the cops and of course, from his crime. _There are ways to pry open the door. What is more difficult is making sure you close it afterward. If you don't do that, you'll have a homing missile chasing you. _That was from the book _1Q84,_ a masterpiece of _Murakami Haruki_, which Sanji has read after he had a sudden whim to buy it.

"You can only retire after your life-time wish has come true that you keep with yourself," Zeff continued, "you have to quit as a killer no matter what, because that's the condition and the price of becoming a killer." Sanji nodded his head, looking at Zeff with a stern look. Toying with the tankard, Zeff went on. "And remember, after you quit, don't ever think about to kill again. To tell the truth, killing is a pretty good job that offers you a lot of money with ease. But, a job like this can get you into entire boredom. Never-Does-This-Job-Twice, you get me?"

Sanji nodded his head again. He mentally cursed this old man for he forced him to drink beer with him. Sanji had never fond of the taste of the beer. But what more could he say? Even a non-schooling like him could tell that this would be the last time he drank with Zeff. Zeff loved beer very much. And Sanji loved smoke. Not to mention ladies.

"So Sanji, what's your life-time wish eh?" Zeff looked into Sanji's eyes with concerned. "Please tell me you'd wish for something more reasonable, something easier to be accomplished. It'll be a shame if you're still a killer in your fifties like me," Zeff heaved a sigh. He seemed to be regretting over the wish he made.

"Shitty Geezer, what did you wish for?"

"_Kuso, _you little brat. Have some respect for me, will ya'?" Zeff gave Sanji a punch to his abdomen, a punch that wouldn't hurt much. "The wish I made... is to meet the woman I like, and she likes me too."

In the end, Sanji made the same wish like his master did, owing to the fact that he was quite indecisive that he couldn't come up anything an hour later. He didn't think the wish was a bad idea. He figured that he wouldn't meet someone special in his life that fast. It took up much time to wait for your ideal partner to be present in your life. Shitty Geezer made a good example at that. He bet his master was still single, drinking beer alone on the rooftop of nowhere.

Now, Sanji has quited, left behind his identity that he was once a killer. He became the manager of another killer, Roronoa Zoro, a samurai who was skilled in _Santoryu. _Thinking of that _marimo _gave Sanji a big headache. That idiot came to Sanji one day and said he wanted to become a killer. Sanji accepted his request because he thought that a cool killer would bring business for them. Unfortunately, Zoro killed the wrong people the first two times, all because he had no sense of direction and he was too obstinate to listen to Sanji's description about their client's demand. How could a killer know his target without taking a look at the photo? Zoro was the first killer to do so. He said he had good intuition, and he would know his target with only an address as the clue. And it turned out that he was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Zoro had no place to stay because he couldn't afford the rent of any rooms in this city. That really pissed Sanji off. He was forced to finish the arrangement for him and Zoro didn't even thank him for the room in the same building. How ungracious he was. Sanji wouldn't want to have his agency's reputation to be taken down, and that leaded him to the decision of employing Perona, an adorable, ghostly lady to become Zoro's personal GPS. The situation showed development after that. Talk about money. On the contrary, things got worse between Zoro and Perona.

"I couldn't believe he took the elevator to go up as I took the escalator to go down..."

"He had mistaken the police station as the military school..."

"Why on earth you walked back like a driver reverses his car when you should walk straight ahead the road? I followed and gave him instructions, eating a cheesecake and he walked back and ruined the whole thing! Great, now I have to send my beautiful clothes to laundry..."

Although Perona was a cute girl who got Sanji fallen head-over-heels for her, he had actually fed up of her complaints about Zoro. No matter how hard he tried to lecture Zoro, he would just reply with an "oh" and step out of Sanji's office right away after finished reporting about his killing job. Didn't that _marimo _know how to treat a lady properly?

And today, Perona has gone off for a vacation. Not really a vacation. She said she needed a good rest away from the painful memories with Zoro and Zoro had to go and search for his target all by himself, with only an address as clue. AGAIN. Sanji had to hold back the urge to bang his head to the nearest wall. Zoro had no idea how significant was this client to him. Crushing the cigarette butt on the ashtray, Sanji exhaled the last breath of smoke out from his lungs.

_He better gets his target right this time._

* * *

**Coming up next:**

**Chapter 2 Zoro: I'll grant you a wish before you die**


End file.
